André Lanata
|death_date= |birth_place= Bastia, Corsica |death_place= |placeofburial= |image= André Lanata - Cérémonie présentation et de passation du drapeau à la promotion 2016 X 2016.jpg |image_size= 330px |caption= Général d'armée aérienne André Lanata in 2016 |allegiance= France |branch= French Air Force |serviceyears= 1984 - present |rank= général d'armée aérienne |commands=ER 1/33 Belfort (1985) ER 2/33 Savoie (1992) EC 2/3 Champagne (1996) Aerial Base & BSVIA (2004-2006) CEMAA (2015) |battles=Gulf War Bosnian War Kosovo War |awards= |laterwork= |portrayedby= }} Général d'armée aérienne André Lanata (born 10 October 1961) ( ) is a French Hunter Fighter pilot, and Chief of Staff of the French Air Force CEMAA since September 21, 2015. Biography André was born in Bastia, Corsica. He is the son of Général d'armée aérienne Vincent Lanata ( ), the former French Air Force Chief from 1991 to 1994. His wife is one of the daughters of Général de brigade Jean Pichot-Duclos ( ). Military career André entered the École de l'air ( ) (French Air School) in 1981. In 1984, he became a Hunter Pilot ( ) on the Mirage F1C4, then in 1985 became the Squadron Commander of the Escadron de Reconnaissance 1/33 Belfort (ER 1/33 Belfort) ( ) . In 1992, he was the operations chief of the Escadron de Reconnaissance 2/33 Savoie (ER 2/3 Savoie) ( ) In 1993, he was the officer auditor of the reconnaissance program at the general staff headquarters session of the French Air Force at Paris. In 1995, he was part of the 3rd promotion of the Inter-arm Defense College. In 1996, he was the second in command, then Commander of the Escadron de Chasse 2/3 Champagne (EC 2/3 Champagne) ( ), on the Mirage 2000 D variant of the Aerial Base of Nancy. In 2002, he was the Coherence Operational Officer (OCO) « preparations » at the general staff headquarters of the Armies. From 2004 to 2006, he commanded the Aerial Base of Djibouti and commanded the French Air Components of Djibouti, along with the Inter-arm Vocational Support Base (BSVIA). In 2006, he became the Plans Bureau Chief of the Air Force, then in 2008, he was designated as the deputy director of the International and Strategic Affairs at the SGDSN. From 2011 until 2013, he was the assistant general to the deputy chief of operations at the general staff headquarters of the Armies (EMA). From 2013 to 2015, he was the deputy chief of plans of the general staff headquarters of the Armies (EMA). On September 21, 2015, he was nominated as CEMAA.Biography (PDF) Missions Général d'armée aérienne André Lanata participated to numerous operations. Brevetted as a Hunter Fighter pilot, he conducted 143 war missions and registered 3300 operational flight hours. Out of the sequential campaign engagement series, feature in part: * 1985, * Opération Épervier (Tchad in 1988 and 1989), * Operation Daguet/Desert Shield & Desert Storm (Iraq 1990/1991), * Operation Aconit/Provide Comfort (Turkey/Iraq in 1991, 1992 and 1993), * Operation Crécerelle/Deny Flight (Bosnia Herzegovina in 1993), * Operation Joint Endeavour (Ex-Yugoslavia in 1997), * Operation Trident/Allied Force (Kosovo in 1999 and 2000). Promotions * September 1, 2008 : général de brigade aérienne * September 1, 2011 : général de division aérienne * September 1, 2013 : général de corps aérien * September 21, 2015 : général d'armée aérienne Recognitions and Honors *Commander Order of the Légion d'honneur *Commander Order of the National Order of Merit (France) *Croix de guerre des théâtres d'opérations extérieures with palm and bronze star *Croix de la Valeur militaire with gilt star *Médaille de l'Aéronautique *Croix du Combattant *Médaille d'Outre-Mer *Médaille de la Défense nationale (Golden echelon) *Medal of the Nation's Gratitude *Médaille commémorative française *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) *NATO Medal with bar (Former Yugoslavia) *NATO Medal with bar (Kosovo) *''Officer of an unidentified Order'' *Santos-Dumont Medal of Merit (Medalha do Mérito Santos Dumont), Brazilian Air Force See also *Chief of the General Staff Headquarters of the Armies (French: Chef d'État-Major des Armées, CEMA) (official designation) Notes & references Category:1961 births Category:Chiefs of the Staff of the French Air Force Category:Commandeurs of the Légion d'honneur Category:École de l'air alumni Category:People from Bastia Category:Living people